In general, portable electronic equipment is embedded with a signal generating device for generating a vibration to alert arrival of a receiving signal. The signal generating device may include a sound generating device and a vibration generating device.
The vibration generating device in the portable electronic equipment alerting a device user of arrival of a receiving signal may include a cylindrical coil arranged underneath a housing, a yoke disposed at an upper surface of the housing to be connected to a spring, a magnet disposed at an inner lateral surface of the yoke to reciprocally move inside the cylindrical coil, and a weight disposed at an external surface of the yoke.
The related art vibration generating device described above is configured to transfer vibration generated by the magnet and the reciprocal movement of the weight to the housing through the spring. The related art vibration generating device described above suffers from disadvantages in that the thickness can hardly reduced due to a structure in which the coil, the magnet and the spring are vertically provided.